


The Forehead Touches

by Jethny



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Friends With Benefits, First Time Bottoming With Finan, Forehead Touching, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, They're bonded, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Finan confesses his love to Uhtred while they're having sex. Uhtred shows Finan how pleased he is, in his own way.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	The Forehead Touches

**Author's Note:**

> My humble attempt to make this pairing more accurate. I had in mind some Finan/Uhtred/Sihtric, because... just, because, and it ended this way. For reasons.  
> Non-native speaker, I hope you will enjoy nonethless.

Their bodies are pressed together, rubbing harshly against the warmness of the other’s body, seeking for contact, for more, more and always more. Their kisses are passionate, feverish. The moans are muffled, or they are trying to be. Finan tries his best to not make too much noise, but when Uhtred licks his neck and runs his tongue on his sensitive spot just along his carotid, Finan can’t help but moan mouth-opened and rocks his groin against Uhtred’s erection.

“Do not make such noise, Finan. Or the men would come to see what is happening,” Uhtred warns him.

But as soon as the warrior has finished speaking, his mouth is kissing back again every zone of bare skin it can reach, and Finan can’t hold back the sound of pleasure that escapes from his lips.

Uhtred is fast to react.

He captures Finan’s tender lips between his and the man under him is left silent, eyes wide open, glaring at Uhtred in complete shock.

That’s not the first time Finan finds himself in such a position, under his lord’s body. That’s not the first time they’re having wild sex in Uhtred’s tent, pressing their hard cocks together and hanging on the other’s body. But it’s definitely the first time Uhtred kisses him.

In the past, the lord has kissed his jaws, his neck and nape. He has sucked his skin, his nipples, his swollen member and of course he already has licked and pretty much worshiped Finan’s entire body, but never has Uhtred kissed Finan on the mouth.

Finan has, a couple of times. Soft and brief kisses. Way too short for his own appreciation, but he already knows that he should already be happy enough that Uhtred lets him touch his lips from time to time.

It has never really been real kisses. Not a kiss lovers share. It has always just been lips brushing against others. Finan was content with that. He has never hoped for more, never asked Uhtred for more.

He knows Uhtred attracts the attention of many ladies and that the man enjoys it, he’s not blind. He also knows the man doesn’t share this amount of intimacy with another man. He knows it is only him, only the two of them, and that must signify something. Finan knows he can’t have more, but nobody can take that fact away from him.

They’re bonded.

Uhtred always remembers him that.

When he feels Uhtred’s warm and soft lips caressing his mouth, pressing on his lips before he captures them tenderly, he lets Uhtred do it, and he lets himself be convinced for a moment that hope is possible. Finan is surprised Uhtred is kissing him, but he’s not complaining. He simply has never dared it would ever happen one day.

“I should have known it would be an easy way to silence you,” Uhtred teases his man, grinning broadly.

The bastard is mocking him, Finan realizes.

Finan tries to move under Uhtred’s body, to dislodge himself from the embrace. Turning away his face from his lord’s, he pushes the man on the chest to make him move backward.

“Fuck off,” Finan says vehemently.

Uhtred jumps in surprise, and he blocks Finan’s moves and his attempt to stand up by pressing his body more firmly against the Irishman, pinning him on the bed.

“Finan,” Uhtred growls. The tone of the man’s voice instantly makes Finan stop moving. “I was not mocking you. I swear to you. I will never do that.”

Their eyes connect and the tent is only filled with their harsh breathings. Uhtred’s hand slowly slides inside Finan’s hair, caressing his scalp. He lightens his weight on Finan’s body and very slowly, he leans forward until his mouth is brushing against his man’s, and Finan shivers as Uhtred’s breath tickles his skin.

“Let me kiss you,” Uhtred whispers, his hand tightening against the lock of hair. “Let me kiss you, Finan,” he repeats, now brushing his nose against Finan’s, “please,” he finally adds.

“Why?” Finan asks.

“Because I want to,” Uhtred answers as if it is as simple as that.

Uhtred pushes forward his groin and Finan sighs deeply. The man rocks his hips hard in response, feeling Uhtred’s hard cock pulse with the attention, even under the layers of clothing still present.

“But why,” Finan inquires again. “You never did it before.”

“Do you not like what we are doing?” Uhtred demands, and then he kisses Finan’s neck, biting gently the tender skin. His deep voice and accent resound so close to Finan’s ears and the man doesn’t seem able to think straight.

Uhtred slips his hands between their bodies, he undoes the laces of Finan’s pants and he wraps his fingers around the sensitive flesh. He strokes Finan’s cock once, twice, and his hand is already wetted as the dick is dripping with pre-cum.

“Do you not like that, Finan?”

Finan’s moans answer the lord’s question, and the Irishman pushes inside the firm hand, seeking a faster pace. He feels suddenly so close. The moment is so intimate, he can’t resist Uhtred’s sexy, heavy voice when the man is whispering in his ear, sucking at his skin and jerking him off. It’s so much, everything seems so good and yet he can’t help but crave for more.

Uhtred runs his thumb along his slit which makes even more juice spit out of the head, and Finan doesn’t care anymore if he is a selfish man.

“I like _you_ ,” he murmurs, his eyes closed. “Lord, fuck,” Finan groans, “Uh-Uhtred, what I love is _you_.”

For a quick second Uhtred’s hand stops moving and Finan fears he has destroyed his lord’s trust. But then, the grip is firmer and the fingers moves faster around his erection and all he’s capable of is to moan Uhtred’s name again and again.

“Uhtred, p-please, please,” Finan begs the man.

“What do you need?” Uhtred asks, running his fingers at the base of the penis, circling it under the balls and slowly kneading them with his hand. “What do you want, Finan?”

Uhtred brings down a finger between Finan’s cheeks, briefly caressing the entrance, before he takes back again the hard-on in his hand and wanks it off.

“Tell me.”

It’s an order, and Finan would never disobey a command from his lord. Never. Even less when his lord is also the man he is in love with.

“You,” Finan whispers. “I want you, Uhtred, please,” he requests, offering everything to Uhtred.

The two men are bonded, they are linked and if they couldn’t speak, they could always be able to understand the other, no matter what. So even if what Finan is asking Uhtred for is not perfectly explained, Uhtred knows what his warrior is asking for. He knows what he needs and what he’s craving for.

He kisses him. Softly. Tenderly. And Finan responds to his kiss, opening his mouth. He lets Uhtred’s tongue caresses his own, he lets them find the perfect rhythm, electrifying their bodies with intense sensations.

They undress hastily, putting their swords near the bed, ready to be reached if necessary, one on each side, and Uhtred slides a knife under the pillows, wrapped in a cloth. Always be prepared.

Once naked, Finan succumbs to his desire, and he kisses Uhtred, passionately, as they’re humping each other, resting on their knees. Uhtred moves and lays down on the bed, opening his legs for Finan to settle between them.

They moan at the same time when their cocks crash together, Finan surrounding Uhtred’s head with both of his hands. He captures the swollen lips and nibbles them with his teeth, playing with Uhtred’s senses and the lord holds on Finan’s body, encircling the man’s back with his arms, bringing him closer to him.

They kiss, kiss and kiss again, until they’re left breathless. Uhtred opens his eyes, and he softly brushes Finan’s lips.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, crushing his nails in Finan’s back skin. “Fuck me, Finan.”

The Irishman doesn’t know what to respond to that. He wants to give Uhtred the same intensity of feelings this request means to him, but all he can think of is to grabs Uhtred’s necklace with one hand and his face with the other, and deeply kiss the man during what seem to be an eternal moment.

After long minutes of attentive and careful preparation, Finan spreads out some oil over his cock, he lines up and pushes, slowly, inside of Uhtred’s hole. He enters the ass gently, but deeply, not stopping until he’s plunged to the hilt and Uhtred’s mouth finally close after having been looking for air through the all penetration, felling completely overwhelmed.

Finan stands still, caressing Uhtred’s face with his palm, petting his jaw, waiting for his lord to give him permission to move, to give him pleasure.

“K-kiss me, fuck me, Finan,” Uhtred requires. “Show me—” he continues, but he has to take a breath as Finan has started to move and the sensations are divine. “Show me h-how you,” Uhtred goes on, torn by waves of pleasure, before he can finally finish his sentence “love me.”

Then Finan moves, gently first, and more firmly and faster after. He fucks the rim, deep, sinking his entire member inside Uhtred’s hole, spreading it wide as he goes back and forth.

He lets Uhtred’s moans and pleas for more bring him to the edge, and he dives in the hole again and again, enjoying the sweet sounds his lord lets him hear. The satisfaction to know he’s the one giving him so much pleasure is tremendous for him, as is the fact he’s having the possibility to be inside of Uhtred.

He grabs Uhtred’s big cock with his hand and he strokes it fast, settling on his thrusts’ pace. He insists on the head, circling it with his thumb and index finger, playing with the glans, and Uhtred is so near to the orgasm, he’s magnificent, that Finan wants it to last forever; the sensation of his cock sucked inside Uhtred’s tight ass and his man’s growls as he fucks his hole until they’re both panting.

Uhtred is so beautiful under him, Finan feels him all over him, they feel like one. They’re bonded.

“I love you, oh God, I love you, Uhtred,” Finan moans as he reaches his climax, filling Uhtred’s asshole with his seed, making him his as well he’s Uhtred’s.

Uhtred clenches his muscles around the dick as he feels it stuffing his ass, and with his hand he brings Finan’s head against his, pressing their foreheads together, keeping them in contact with his hand, their noses brushing, and he comes all over his stomach and Finan’s hand in a heavy moan.

Later, when they’re both cleaned and half-dressed, laying against each other, Finan runs his fingers through Uhtred’s chest hair, and for once, he’s breathing peacefully.

“Uhtred…” Finan’s small voice breaks the silence.

“Mhm…” Uhtred answers him, keeping his eyes closed.

He feels safe beside Finan, between his arms. Uhtred doesn’t have to open his eyes, he knows he can trust Finan to take care of him, he’s safe with him.

Finan turns on his side to face his lord and he asks the question that is troubling his mind for a couple of minutes.

“The forehead touches… What does that mean, in the Danish culture? It means something, doesn't it?”

Uhtred takes a deep breath, and he opens his eyes.

“Ask Sihtric what it means. He will tell you.” Uhtred replies, lamely hiding a playful smile.

“Or you could just tell me, lord,” Finan insists, smiling too.

Finan has already seen Danes do that when he was spying, touch others, forehead-on-forehead. It has felt so intimate that he has felt obliged to look away, invading privacy.

Finan feels like he already knows what this particular gesture means, but he wants confirmation. He needs his hope to be confirmed.

“I already have,” Uhtred explains.

_I love you._

Finan laughs. That is his lord’s confirmation, in his own way, as always.

The caresses of foreheads pressed against each other, two minds connecting to each other, two souls harmonizing, the ultimate bond. Love, trust and adoration.

Finan is smiling. He intertwines their fingers and rests their hold on Uhtred’s chest, close to his heart.

They are bonded.

With their love.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification if needed, the way Uhtred applies his forehead against Finan's means 'I love you too', at least, in my mind, nothing canon in this. It felt more intimate than words and I wanted to give them a deeper connection.
> 
> I'm in the middle of season 4 and the three boys have fucked up my mind with the possibilites between them. I think I will return very soon to write some more content for them, if some of you like it. We'll see. After all, _destiny is all_ , hm?  
> Feel free to let me know if you like it! Feedbacks mean a lot when you're new in a fandom.


End file.
